


Don't Forget the Lightsaber

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, If Lena turn to evil Kara (and Savers and Monwinn) will go with her, Light (really light) angst, Lightsaber to fight against the Straights™, Silly and happy Supercorp, Some mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: "I'll drag her and Mags with me" Lena snorted "Also Winn and Mon-El, super-gay-friends together in the dark side."Or: sequel to 'The Warmth of Her Arms', but can be read alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not forget:
> 
> \- English isn't my first language  
> \- I don't have a beta  
> \- Follow me in Tumblr: char-is-hella-gay

Kara left Lena sleep in her arms for hours, also sleeping in the coach. Thank Rao for her alien structure that made her don't groan in pain. That night made her see very clear: she had felling for Lena.

And when Lena sent a thousand (or almost it) flowers to her office, she didn't had another option but ask her out.

Dates for weeks before the first kiss (careful to don't break Lena's nose or to don't hurt her with a grip). They became best friends who kisses. It was good, talk to Lena. Despite all the differences, they had a lot in common. When Lena told her the things that Lilian said, Kara just asked and did you believed? Lena didn't had to answer and all that the Kryptonian did was hug her and whisper comfort words to her.

"Can I tell you how I know about being disappointed with family?" Kara asked one night, they were cuddling in the coach.

"Of course, darling."

"Do you remember that Myriad thing?"

"The mind control? Yes, was a bomb."

"It was my aunts plan. She thought that if she control the humans, or destroy them, she could save Earth."

"Save Earth from us?"

"Yes. Save from destructing. She knew that Krypton was dying, she tried to avoid in a not so much good way and my mother sent her to Fort Rozz" Kara made a pause to breath deeply, it was a painful thing to talk about "My mom knew it, knew that Krypton was condemned."

"Maybe there was nothing that she could do..."

"But she sent me away, she gave me a mission to take care of a baby and she sent me away. A entire world died. Everyone that I knew, everything that I had" Lena turned and hugged her as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry."

"And the Medusa... My father created it. To kill who wasn't Kryptonian. I don't know what Lilian did to don't be mortal to humans, but... A thing that my father created killed aliens. Almost killed Mon-El. Could have killed everyone if you didn't had saved them. I'll never thank you enough."

"You don't need to... And maybe he didn't do that to be cruel."

"His hologram said that was for good, to protect Kryptonians. But it's a dangerous weapon anyway."

"Anything can be a dangerous weapon."

"Yeah, you're right. But just... My family isn't good like I believed. What if I'm not this good."

"You're. You're the most wonderful and brilliant person that I have ever met. You see good in everybody. Maybe you're too good for your own sake."

"I'm not that good... The Red-K..."

"Have dark thoughts don't make you bad. Be angry, hate something, feel negative things doesn't make you cruel. Doesn't make you the villain."

"I throw Cat from her balcony. And I break Alex's arm... Rao, I almost murdered her."

"But you didn't."

"I was going to. I wasn't hesitating, I was enjoying the moment."

"It was a substance that made it with you."

"But it's me anyway. A dark side."

"Everyone has a dark side, even gods."

"That's the problem."

"No, it's not a problem. It just make you a real person."

"But I'm a person who can kill you with a hand."

"But you won't"

"You'll never be the villain."

"I could."

"Well, so I have to mention that if you go to the dark side, I'll go with you."

"Kara..."

"No. I said that I would be always with you. Good or evil, I'm with you."

"And your sister?"

"I'll drag her and Mags with me" Lena snorted "Also Winn and Mon-El, super-gay-friends together in the dark side."

"Don't you dare to make it sound cute..."

"With our dark leather clothes..."

"Kara."

"And red lightsabers fighting against the Straights™."

"You're too silly" before Kara could argue against it, Lena kissed her. Muttering without get away "My supersilly. Just don't forget the lightsaber when you come with me to the dark side."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read hundreds of oneshots and I never see they talking about this stuff.  
> And the Mon-El that I usually 'work with' is a different version, not the jerk, he's just a jerk when it's a anti-karamel thing. Here he's just a great friend who's being Kara's little brother.


End file.
